


LAX to SEA

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Another quickie that I did while at work today. Seems I hate my job and I'm trying to do anything and everything BUT work. It's the flight from LA to Seattle for ECC.Again, probably spelling errors, but it was written quickly. That's the excuse I'm sticking with.





	

Sam's POV

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“No, why should I be?”

 

“Well,” I shrugged, “you really haven’t done many of these. Actually…it’s been a long time.”

 

I watched Cait sigh heavily, before gazing out the window to the clouds below, “You know I hate watching all those women go nuts.”

 

I glanced around our first class cabin. A few people in suits, mostly sleeping. One person, reading, another mesmerized by whatever was on her tablet. I turned my attentions back to the seat beside me. Her blue eyes, sparkling in the setting sun as we headed for Seattle.

 

“But there’s only one woman _I_ go nuts for.”

 

Cait turned her head, an eyebrow raised to the ceiling, “Really? Hmm. And who would that be? Do I know her?”

 

I pushed the arm rest up, so that nothing divided us, and lowered my voice as I let a finger wander to and fro, across her jean-clad thigh, “Well, she has the most clear blue skies for eyes. The deepest chestnut of hair. And her smell,” I leaned in further, seeking out her scent to fill my lungs with, “she has the most intoxicating aroma.”

 

Cait blushed, “What does she smell like?” she asked as her eyes closed, my hands moving further North, in search of the button to her jeans.

 

Finding it, I pulled it through the loop and lowered the zipper, grabbing the blanket with my other hand and placing it over top our laps.

 

“Hmm,” I took a large intake of breath again, “she smell of shampoo. The girlie kind, with hints of lavender and honey. She smells of sex, like when I’ve woken her in the middle of the night to ravish her body with my own until I spill myself deep inside her.  Her feminine scent is uniquely her and I could smell it,” my hand sunk under the cloth of jean. Caitriona arched slightly, one hand gripping the arm rest on one side, the other, gripping my thigh, “no. I can _taste_ it, from across a room.”

 

Caitriona’s hand left my thigh and fumbled with the blanket, her hand coming to rest overtop my roving fingers, currently nestled between her soaked lower lips. “I can smell you, too,” she said. I don’t even need to see you, and I know you’re there. My body suddenly aches and I can smell you. Then I smell myself, completely turned on by you.”

 

I rubbed my face in her hair, “Mmm. Was that was it was like the other night? At the Oscars? You just took me by the hand,” I pushed two fingers insider her heat. I watched as her face contorted with pleasure and concentration, “and you pulled me into the back. You took my cock so far down your throat,”

 

“You tasted so good.”

 

“I wanted to taste you. But there was no time.”

 

I just needed you inside me. My mouth. My – “

 

“Pussy. Your tight, wet pussy that takes a beating from my cock every time.” I rubbed her clit with my thumb in motion with my fingers.

 

Cait’s hand nearly ripped itself from the arm rest, to my shoulder, pushing me harder into her, while my hand and hers, joined below the blankets. She teetered into me, her head falling to my shoulder, biting, doing her best to contain her whimpers. I stole a quick glance around, still safe. Or, if others were aware, we were left to our devices.

 

“So big, Sam. You’re so big. I always…oh, God…feel like you may split me in two. But…Jesus, yes…right there. But, I want you to. I want you to bury yourself in me.”

 

Her voice was getting louder, and I shushed her, whispering, calling for her to cum. My fingers moved in a furious motion, pushing deeper, twisting while inside her, then rotating back again, pull out. Repeat.

 

“Cum for me, baby. I want to smell you on my fingers. I want to lick you off them, savouring your flavour.”

 

Caitriona’s hips jerked, her foot hitting the seat in front of her, but I kept up my motions and my fingers rode the wave right along with her. Suddenly, the bulge that scraped at the front of my jeans, exploded, as Cait’s teeth sank into my shoulder, causing the most intense pleasurable pain, heightened by her intoxicating scent.

 

Certain we were no longer as conspicuous as we once more, I gave up giving a damn, and sighed happily into her body, as it eased back into her chair. I pulled my fingers free of her body, the slick sounds causing giggles from her body. I pulled my hand free from its veil, and placed my fingers in my mouth, enjoying the look on Cait’s face as I did.

 

Zippers sealed, buttons looped in, and fingers thoroughly cleaned from not only my mouth, but hers as well, we rested back in our seats. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckle.

 

“So, um, these photo ops we’re doing?”

 

I nodded, “Uh huh?”

 

“If one woman steps out of line, I’m calling this whole charade off and they’re going to see who really owns you.”

 

I smiled, nodding. “I’d say I own you just as much, no?”

 

“Equal imprisonment, Heughan.”


End file.
